new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Houses of Framí
When one runs with the wolves, one must howl with the pack. The Framí province is a region set within the Empire of Akino. It is dominated by the Chonobi culture, which is explained by the Chonobi's ancestors landing into the north of the region. Only to expand south and take the land for themselves. Resulting in driving out several native clans of the region, before establishing their own holds within the region. The Great Houses The region's politics is dominated by three great houses. Though the region has been integrated into the politics of the Fire - during the reign of the Hanamoto daimyo - it has never been subdued fully. A feat that many denizens of the region are quite proud of. Even if it resulted in being taxed heavily and various oppressive acts of the Fire daimyo in the past. Without being truly loyal to the Fire Daimyo, the Great Houses of the region have been looking for guidance and support from their southern Chonobi brethren - namely the Hon clan. Even while the Great Houses have sufficient supplies and generate enough revenue on their own, they have been constantly influenced by the stronger and wealthier Hon houses to their south. The House of Aldinn "Here to stay." The motto of the House of Aldinn. The lords and rulers of Hofsvagr, which is currently the capital of the Framí region. The House of Aldinn is an ancient noble house, originating from the days when their ancestors settled in these lands. They have managed to endure through the test of time and several troubles that caused other clans and folk to collapse. They are known to be a pride lot, who claim to have legendary ancestors that have worked and fought hard to preserve their holdings. Even despite some signs of decline, the Aldinn have been able to greatly influence the lesser houses of the region with effect. Though these advances would be constantly be threatened and often undone by their rivals. Currently, the House of Aldinn is the governing family over the region. Though they had little governing power during the days of the Fire Daimyo, this changed with the dawn of the Empire of Akino. With a more tolerant and fellow Hon as ruler, the Aldinn house has been elected to govern the province in the Empress name. Aldinn's Family WIP The House of Seggrfold "Glory, pride, honour." The motto of the House of Aldinn. Hailing from an ancient bloodline, the members of Seggrfold's house are one of the most influential noble family within the region of Framí. They have founded and governed the city of Fura and the surrounding land. Their capable stewardship over their land has brought them the loyalty of their thegns and hersirs, not to mention a good amount of wealth. This is further cemented by their important position as the existing trade towards the Gaikotsu Bay, towards the surrounding countries and regions. With trade flowing through their lands and commerce making them rich, the Seggrfold house hasn't always experienced peaceful or prosperous times. Being the rival of the other two Great Houses of the region, it has been in a constant state of maintaining a hold over the lesser houses of the region, nearby their lands. Even in spite of with the dawn of the Akinian Empire, the House of Seggrfold always seems to be a step behind that of their rivals. If anything, the Seggrfold House has managed to get one advantage over its rivals: their diplomatic game. The trade and commerce within their land has allowed them to build up a good relationship with the House of Dowhon and the Hyuzu clan within the Earth country. Seggrfold's Family WIP The House of Óttarr "Valour in duty" T''he motto of the House of Óttarr.'' The House of Óttarr is relatively new, compared to that of its rivals lineage and history. Only for the last few decades have they been in power of their lands and regions. When the Fire country vassalised the region, the previous house, that of Uthar, attempted to resist. To set an example, the Fire daimyo executed the entire line of Uthar. Most members were publicly executed by hanging - which was a clear mocking gesture to the religious practices of the Chonobi at their Thing. Though some of Uthar's descendants were burned alive. Though clearly wary and intimidated, the House of Óttarr would rise to prominence. Perhaps not as wealthy as the Seggrfold house or as dominant as the Aldinn's family, the Óttarr family has been able to situate themselves quite well in their position. They have access to the western sea, allowing them to trade with the other provinces. Lately, they have managed to secure a good relationship with the House of Magnhild. Another advantage that the Óttarr house has been utilizing is the few enclaves of Taika communities that reside in their territory. Though many of these Taika have been converted into adopting the same gods, they act as loyal servants to establish good connections with Taika contacts - something that the other two houses have been unable to. Óttarr's Family WIP Other Noble Houses Other than the large three houses that dominate the geopolitics of the region, there are smaller noble houses that are present. These have less wealth and weight in terms of politics and influence but have managed to remain free from being entirely dominated by one of the three houses. A distinct difference with these lesser houses is that they aren't named by their founding lineage but rather by the name of their main hold. * The House of Holdrness WIP * The House of Hylrborg WIP * The House of Djurby WIP * The House of Myrrborg WIP * The House of Veidrborg WIP * The House of Grantebru WIP * The House of Osraige WIP Trivia WIPCategory:Empire of Akino Category:Frami Province Category:Chonobi Category:Clan